When children fall asleep in an upright seated position, particularly children while sitting in a car safety seat, their heads tend to bob forward or to the side. Such positions are uncomfortable and can often lead to frequent sleep interruption and sore muscles, particularly in the neck, shoulders and head. Accordingly, need exists for an apparatus or device which may be used with commercially available child car seats which will prevent the child's head and neck from gravitating to one or more uncomfortable positions when the child is asleep within the car seat.